Shoulder to cry on
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Elizabeth Reaser has lost contact with Peter Facinelli. What will happen when she comes home from filming that will shock her? And who will be her shoulder to cry on? This is a Lizter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Let me know if this chapter makes you emotional because I was while writing it :)

Please REVIEW, favourite follow and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I opened the door to my apartment after a long day of filming Bony and Clyde.

I was expecting my boyfriend Gavin to meet me at the door but he didn't.

I dumped my handbag on the table and walked into the living room looking for him.

"Peter?!" I asked when I saw the figure sitting on my couch.

"Hello Elizabeth," Peter said.

I didn't know what to say.

We had lost contact with each other after promoting breaking dawn part 2 and I hadn't seen him in months.

There were a thousand different things I could have said to him, and probably should have said to him, but instead of saying anything I flung myself into his arms.

I wasn't thinking straight, but I couldn't come to regret my decision because the feeling of his arms that instantly wrapped around me is the best feeling in the world.

After a moment of hugging in silence I whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Liz," Peter said into my hair.

I pulled back from his embrace to realise that I was almost sitting on him and shuffled to the side so I was seated next to him.

"How-How are here?" I asked.

"I missed you, and I haven't seen you or spoken to you in a year Liz. I- I'm sorry I probably should have just called," he said.

"No, this is good. I like having you here in person- face to face."

"That's why I came," Peter said giving me a smile. He's smile melts me. It gives me butterflies and I involuntarily smile back.

"How did you get in?" I asked when I had snapped out of my daze.

Peter's face suddenly grew serious, like a doctor about to give bad news. "Gavin let me in. He left a note."

He gestured towards the end table and I stood and walked over to it.

There was a hand written note sitting there.

It read:

Elizabeth,

My darling Elizabeth,

I don't want to hurt you, but we just aren't working. I've been thinking about us for a while now and I just can't see us going anywhere. I hope one day you will find someone worthy of you, someone who can take care of you and make you happy.

Love always,

Gavin

I stared at the note for a while before I looked up. I folded the note and looked down and it in my hand, tears forming in my eyes.

How could he dump me in a note? After all the time we've been together I get a note.

Is that all I ever meant to him? A piece of paper and some ink? How dare he write love always when he couldn't even be bothered doing this in person.

"He said it was better this way," Peter told me. "Have you read this?" I asked. "No, but he was leaving when I got here. He told me that he couldn't say it face to face."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I dropped the note. It hit the ground and blew across the room.

Forgetting Peter's presence I broke down in tears, but I remember instantly as he pulled me into my arms. I felt like a child. I don't like being vulnerably around people, but with Peter it doesn't bother me as much. I don't feel like he's judging me as I feel with everyone else.

Peter sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him, letting me cry into his chest.

"You-u don't have to s-stay," choked out. "Liz, I promised him I'd take care of you, and I'm not going to break that promise. Besides, you were there for me when I divorced Jennie."

I cried for at least another five-ten minutes. He gently stroked my back and held me close to him until I stopped crying. I sat there in his arms, calming down. "Sorry," I said when I could talk again.

"For what Liz? There's nothing to apologise for. I'm glad that I can be here for you," Peter told me. "I'm going to go have a shower, you don't have to stay," I said pulling back from his arms. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay with my head buried in his shirt, but a warm shower to wash off my ruined make up and calm me down is probably a good thing.

"I'm not going to leave you Liz, not unless you want me to go," Peter said as I stood up. "I don't want you to go," I said quietly and walked off in search of a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Please review, favourite, follow and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I wasn't that surprised when I walked out into the lounge room and Peter was still there. He's the kind of person who's true to their word. "You're still here," I said coming to sit next to him. "I wouldn't leave you Liz," he told me draping an arm over my shoulder. "I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, even if we haven't spoken in a year, but I'm hoping that will never happen again."

"It won't, I won't let it," I told him. "I won't let it either," he told me.

"How are you here?" I asked. "You already asked me that Liz," he said. "No, not like that, I mean how are you here, where are your girls…and Jamie," I asked.

"Jennie has the girls and Jamie and I broke up a while ago," Peter told me. "Oh Peter, I'm sorry, I've missed so much," I said. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

I leaned against Peter and he pulled me over to him. "I don't want to lose you ever again," I said.

"Then you won't Liz," he told me. I looked him straight in the eyes.

I know I shouldn't hut I love him. I always have and always will. I don't know how I lasted a whole year without seeing him.

Suddenly I realised how close to each other we've gotten. Our faces only inches apart.

I can see Peter internally fighting himself and I don't want him to decide against kissing me so I take a chance and close the distance.

He kisses me back. It's a passionate kiss. It's a kiss that says after all this time I finally get to kiss you. He pulls back panting for air and so am I.

"I'd apologise for that, but I'm really not sorry," I told him. "Good because neither am I," Peter said pulling my lips back to his. The butterflies in my stomach are doing backflips and I never want him to pull away, but eventually he has to, one of us has to prioritise and breathing is pretty high up there.

"I love you Liz," Peter tells me. "I love you too," I reply.

This is like a dream, an amazing dream, but it's not its real and that makes it even better.

"I've loved you since the very first time I met you and I have done nothing but fall deeper in love with you the more time I spend with you, and I never want to stop spending time with you," Peter told me.

"I feel the exact same way Peter, I just never thought that you would love me," I told him.

"Liz I don't know how anyone couldn't love you, and I don't know how anyone who is with you doesn't think themselves the luckiest person in the world. Liz will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I love you," I told him and then kissed him again.

"I love you too."


End file.
